Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy of wind using known foil principles. The rotor blades transmit the kinetic energy in the form of rotational energy so as to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
One concern during operation of a wind turbine is creep of various components, in particular rotor blade components. Over time, such components are subjected to various forces due to rotation of the rotor blades, and these forces can cause the components to deform.
Recently, developments in rotor blade construction have led to increased creep concerns. For example, recent developments have led to the introduction of fabrics used to form portions of the rotor blade skin, and thus the exterior surfaces of the rotor blade. Internal structural members may provide a skeleton and form the general aerodynamic shape of one or more portions of the rotor blade, and a fabric skin or a plurality of fabric panels can overlay or connect between the structural members. The fabric can be tensioned to provide this portion of the rotor blade skin with some rigidity. However, there have been concerns regarding the creep of the fabric during wind turbine operation.
Accordingly, improved rotor blade assemblies and features thereof which accommodate and adjust for creep and other movements of rotor blade components, such as fabrics, would be desired. In particular, internal loading assemblies which adjust for creep and other movements would be advantageous.